Between the Raindrops With You
by ThePolishWolf
Summary: Éponine and Enjolras meet at a rally, changing their lives dramatically: The "Man of Marble" finally begins to crack and Éponine joins the revolution. Could this change the fate of the June Rebellion? E/É and AU. Movie-Musical based. Rated T just in case.
1. Before the Barricades Arise

**A/N: Hello all! This my first fic ever and I'm extremely nervous but exciteeeeeed! Sorry, I am suffering from middle-of-the-night-humor. You know, the kind where you laugh at everything?**

**Okay, some things you should know before you read:**

**-This is loosely based on the 2012 movie with a touch of the Brick (I haven't read it yet, so some things may not be completely accurate... let me know!)**

**-I like to include lyrics in there so many of the lines may be taken directly from musical or at least reference it.**

**-The timeline on this is slightly different than the movie version but I had to adjust fit everything in.**

**-The title is a reference to the Lifehouse song "Between the Raindrops" because that is the Enjonine theme for this story!**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own _Les Miserables_! (Obviously...)**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Before the Barricades Arise**

_May 28, 1832_

It all began one afternoon in May; spring was drawing to an end and summer was just around the corner. Éponine Thénardier strolled along the streets of Paris, making sure her bare feet did not accidentally step into a puddle of rainwater leftover from last night's storm. She did not mind, though, for she had been used to wandering around barefoot since her parents lost the inn and they were forced to live in the slums of Paris.

As she walked, she noticed a large gathering of people in the road ahead of her. They were all watching two men standing up on a small platform. The two men were addressing the crowd, and the crowd would cheer and raise their fists in response.

_It looks like a rally of some sort_, thought Éponine. Curious, Éponine weaved in and out of the mass of people to try and get a glimpse of the two men that held the attention of such a large number of people. One of them she recognized almost immediately: it was Marius Pontmercy, a student who used to be Éponine's neighbor a few years ago, back when her family actually had an apartment.

Upon seeing Marius, Éponine's heart skipped a beat: she had been captivated by him the moment they met, swearing that she could love no man other than Marius. Although Marius never reciprocated her feelings, Éponine continued to follow Marius everywhere in hopes that one day he would finally _see_ her.

The young man standing next to Marius was not someone Éponine had met before. He had a tall, muscular physique that emanated confidence and authority; his blonde curly hair gleamed in the sunlight, making his cherubic facial features more prominent. When he spoke, there was such passion in his voice that Éponine had forgotten that Marius was there and became engrossed in the man's words:

"_Where_ are the leaders of this land?" he asked the crowd, furrowing his brow. Despite the fact that his voice was not deep, there was a certain sharpness to it that was slightly intimidating. "_Where_ is the king who runs this show?"

Many people in the crowd shouted in agreement and Éponine was almost tempted to join in, entranced by the man's charisma and passion. Marius spoke up next. "General Lamarque is the only one that is willing to represent the people, but as we speak he lies on his deathbed!"

"With all the anger in the land," said Marius's comrade, "how long before the judgment day arrives? Before the barricades arise?"

Éponine's eyes widened as the crowd let out another cheer. Were they really planning on starting a war? A revolution? _Marius, what have you gotten yourself into?_

"It's the National Guard!" cried a man from somewhere in the crowd.

Éponine whirled around and spotted several uniformed men approaching the crowd on horseback, their expressions far from friendly. She glanced back at Marius and his friend: they already jumped off their makeshift platform and were making their way through the crowd, chanting "_Vive la France!" _as they did. Éponine began making her way over to Marius when the crowd started running all over the place trying to avoid the police. Someone stepped on her bare foot and she hissed in pain.

"_Monsieur _Marius!" cried Éponine, waving her arms to get his attention. "Marius! Over here! _Monsieur _Pontmercy!"

Suddenly a group of a half-dozen men barreled into her one right after another. One accidentally elbowed her in the stomach and another plowed into her side, knocking her off her feet. Éponine squeezed her eyes shut, bracing for the impact. Instead, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her torso and hauled her to her feet just before she hit the ground.

"Are you all right, _mademoiselle_?" Éponine looked up and saw the handsome man from the platform towering over her. His facial expression was grim but his eyes held a trace of concern in them.

Unsure what to say, Éponine nodded.

A gunshot rang through the air; out of instinct, Éponine ducked down, dragging her savior down with her. The crowd panicked even more, selfishly shoving others out of the way so they could escape the Guard's wrath. Éponine's body tensed in alarm: she had already been to jail once because of her father and it was not an experience she wanted to repeat.

The young man must have caught Éponine's fearful expression because he grabbed her hand and shouted over all the noise, "Follow me!"

Éponine had to put every ounce of her strength into keeping up with the revolutionary, for he navigated his way through the crowd at a quick pace. Thankfully, Éponine was used to running away from the police so she was not out of breath when the man pulled her into a quiet alleyway. "I heard you calling for Pontmercy," the young man explained letting go of her hand. "That fool is oblivious to everything around him, I swear."

Éponine frowned at him. "Excuse me, _monsieur_, but that is my friend you are speaking of."

A small smirk spread on the young man's mouth. "He is my friend as well and he does not mind that I refer to him in such a way."

Éponine crossed her arms. "Well, I _do_ mind."

"You are awfully defensive of Marius."

"What exactly are you implying, _monsieur_?"

Enjolras folded his arms across his chest. "Nothing, _mademoiselle_. I was simply making a statement. If you were wondering where he went, he told me that he was heading back to his flat. Do you know where that is?"

Éponine nodded curtly and brushed past Enjolras, walking toward the end of the alley. Suddenly she came to a halt. She turned to Enjolras and murmured quietly, "Thank you for…"

With a nod, Enjolras replied back, "Take care, _mademoiselle_."

* * *

**A/N - So what did you guys think? If it seems like it looks like every other E/E story, trust me... it's not!**


	2. Little He Knows

**A/N: Hello all! I hope you guys liked the first chapter! This one, sadly, does not have Enjolras in it. But before you click "back" he will be in the next chapter for sure! This chapter is more of a filler, and would not make the story flow well if I didn't tell it. The story will not be completely from Éponine's side but quite a bit of it is because she has the whole Marius side story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables because if I did I would be somewhere in the Bahamas drinking wine coolers and making sand-barricades (sandcastles are ****_so _****outdated :P ).**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: Little You Know**

_May 28__th__, 1832_

It took no time at all to reach Marius's apartment: Éponine had been there so often that she could find her way there wearing a blindfold. As she walked up the stairs she heard movement coming from inside his room. His front door was wide open; Éponine could see him rummaging through a chest full of his personal belongings. With a smile, Éponine leaned up against the doorframe and said teasingly, "Hey there, _monsieur_. What's new with you?"

Marius turned around, grinning when he saw who it was. "Hello, 'Ponine."

Éponine beamed at hearing his nickname for her. She let out a soft laugh and asked, "So I hear you are planning on overthrowing the government?"

"We are not necessarily _overthrowing_ the government as much as we are trying to – hold on, how did you find out about it?"

With a sly expression, Éponine sauntered into the room as Marius rose to his feet. "You know what they say: Éponine knows her away around." She laughed softly. "Or maybe I just happened to stumble upon your little rally in the square earlier."

"You were there?" Marius asked disbelievingly. "I did not know you were interested in political affairs, 'Ponine."

Éponine laughed. "Perhaps I just like the way you talk, _monsieur_."

"And I like the way you always tease," Marius said with a chuckle. As he passed her and began his descent down the stairs, Éponine trailed after him. _Little he knows,_ thought Éponine sadly._ Little he sees._

* * *

Éponine and Marius strolled through the market side by side, taking time to stop at each of the vendors. In her mind, Éponine pretended that they had just gotten married and were buying things for their new home. She became so lost in the fantasy that she – unknowingly – slipped her hand into the crook of Marius's arm. Her heart nearly stopped beating as she realized how forward she had been. She glanced up at Marius, dreading his reaction.

Marius smiled and patted her hand. "Afraid you will lose me, 'Ponine?"

With a grin, Éponine replied in a teasing manner, "Perhaps, _monsieur_."

"Have no fear, 'Ponine. You are one of my closest friends; I will never go away."

A blush spread across Éponine's cheeks.

They continued down the road at a leisurely pace, allowing Éponine to savor the few moments she had left with the man she loved before she had to return to her father.

"Éponine!" cried a sharp voice from an alleyway next to them.

_Speaking of the devil,_ Éponine thought bitterly.

Grimacing, she came to a halt and let go of Marius. Her father wore a scraggly wig and ripped clothing, holding a cane in one hand and a dirty handkerchief in the other. Behind him stood the _Patron-Minette_, eyes ablaze with greed. Éponine repressed a groan; she knew what was coming next.

"Marius, you should get out of here," whispered Éponine, her expression stony.

Marius looked confused. "But Éponine…"

She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away gently. "You'll be in trouble here. Go!"

"Who is that man?" asked Marius with a frown.

"Leave me alone!" Éponine barked. She turned away from him abruptly; he started after her but instead ran into a young blonde woman walking alongside an older gentleman.

Marius's eyes widened. "I did not see you there, forgive me."

The woman nodded, unable to take her eyes off the handsome young man that stood before her. The older gentleman stared at the two of them for a moment and then he gently pulled her down the street. As Éponine watched the two exchange glances, she felt her heart breaking, for Marius wore the same expression that Éponine had whenever she looked at him.

"No…" Éponine whispered under her breath.

A hand gripped her elbow tightly and spun her around; she came face-to-face with the handsome Montparnasse, a sadistic smile spreading on his face. "You and I are watching out for the law. The two of us will be alone… perhaps we can think of a way to _pass the_ time." Montparnasse caressed her cheek.

Éponine yanked her arm out of his grasp and said coldly, "How many times do I have to say 'no' until you get it ingrained in your perverted little mind?"

Montparnasse let out a harsh laugh. "Well, someone is a bit feisty today! Do not forget, dear Éponine, your father has already promised you to me. If I were you I would start treating me with more respect. After all, you of all people should know how difficult I can make your life."

Inwardly Éponine cringed but she was not afraid. Her life had always been cold and dark; it would take a lot more than idle threats to scare her. Choosing to ignore Montparnasse, she leaned up against the wall and searched the crowd for signs of the police.

That was when she spotted him: an imposing man in a blue uniform heading straight for them. Without hesitation, Éponine yelled, "It's the police, disappear! Run for it! It's Javert!"

She bolted behind a vegetable stand, obscuring most of herself from view. She spotted her parents stumbling out of the little tent they had set up for whatever con they were pulling, followed by the older gentleman that was with the young blonde girl. Something about the man stirred a memory within her: the night that the blonde girl was taken away from her family…

_Cosette._ Éponine watched as the blonde girl was led away by the gentleman, leaving her parents to deal with Javert.

"Cosette," Éponine murmured. "Now I remember…we were children together." With a bitter laugh, Éponine leaned against the stand and said quietly, "Look what has become of me."

"Éponine!" Marius ran up to her with a bright smile. "Please, 'Ponine, do you know who that girl was? The one that I bumped into?"

Éponine did her best to hide her disappointment. Crossing her arms, she asked with a laugh, "That _bourgeois_ two-a-penny thing?"

Grabbing her arms, Marius said passionately, "Can you find her for me?"

_Do not ask that of me,_ thought Éponine, heartbroken. _I do not think I could bear it._

"'Ponine, I am lost until she is found." There was such a sad, pleading look in his eyes that made her heart ache. Éponine sighed and replied, "God knows what you see in someone like her… but if I find her for you, _monsieur_, what will you give me in exchange?" She flashed him a sweet smile but it was instantly wiped off her face the minute Marius began fishing in his pocket.

Éponine held up her hand, offended. "No, I do not want your money, _monsieur_."

And with that she walked away, leaving the love-struck Marius to watch his friend disappear into the dark alleyways of Paris.

* * *

**A/N: If it seems like I am going a different direction with he Marius/Éponine friendship it's because I am. Can't tell you what happens yet, but it will be different (I hope)! Thanks to all who read, follow, favorite, and/or review!**

**Also, I am thinking about doing an Enjonine one-shot. Here's the summary (work-in-progress): "A slightly humorous short story in which the roles of Marius, Cosette are altered: Enjolras is lovesick over Éponine, much to the confusion of _Les Amis_. What will happen when Apollo suddenly turns into Cupid?" Tell me what you think!**


	3. Red and Black

**A/N: Hello all! Hope you are enjoying the story so far! From here on out I will start writing longer chapters, but it might take me longer to update.**

**This scene was a little hard for me to write so if you have any feedback let me know!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing except a CD and two DVDS :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: Red and Black**

_May 30__th__, 1832_

"The time is near!" cried Enjolras, passionately addressing the crowd of young men that occupied the second floor of Café Musain. "The time for our revolution to take wing is drawing closer, I can feel it in the air!"

All the students cheered, except for a certain someone that was more concerned with his bottle of wine less full than it was before.

"But we must be careful," Enjolras said. "If we do not proceed cautiously, if we let our personal matters get in the way of this revolution, then we could jeopardize it all. We cannot, both figuratively and literally, let the wine go to our brains."

As he said this, he shot Grantaire a meaningful glance. The drunkard caught the look and began gulping down the alcohol in rebellion to Enjolras's statement. Some of the students laughed at this.

Suddenly there was the sounds of footsteps on the stairs; an out-of-breath Marius ascended, earning a disapproving look from Enjolras. "Marius, you're late."

Without saying a word, Marius plopped down into the nearest chair and began staring off into space, a dazed expression crossing his features. Joly ambled over to Marius's table and took the seat next to him "Marius, what's wrong today? You look as if you have seen a ghost!"

There was a loud _clank_ as Grantaire plopped a glass in front of him. He poured some of his own wine into it and slurred happily, "Have some wine and tell us what's going on!"

Marius let out a little laugh, taking a small sip. "A ghost, you say? Well she was certainly like a ghost to me: one minute there and then she was gone! Yet when I saw her I knew that she was the only one for me. She has set my very soul on fire." He chuckled again and asked, "Can people really fall in love so fast?"

The students all exchanged serious looks with one another. Enjolras folded his arms, clearly not happy; Pontmercy was a distracted man enough as it was… but to add love into the equation? _Perhaps it was the young _gamine_ looking for him at the rally,_ Enjolras thought. He strolled over to where Marius sat, towering over him. "Marius, this is no time to get our heads stuck in the clouds. We are about to start a revolution! That is where our minds should be focusing! Not on these insignificant events in our little lives."

Marius gazed up at the leader, the "man of marble". With a shake of his head, he replied, "Had you been in my place, Enjolras, you would be feeling the exact same way. Do you know what it is like to be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight?"

It was Enjolras's turn to shake his head. He scoffed and answered, "Of course not, Marius."

Standing up, Marius placed his hand on his friend's shoulder and said quietly, "It will happen for you, Enjolras. One day you will meet a woman that will consume your every thought and become the very reason for living. When that day comes you will understand how I feel."

The room had grown silent, everyone watching the exchange between Enjolras and Marius. Not a soul could tell what Enjolras was feeling because he had become so skilled at hiding his emotions they often wondered if he even had them to begin with. Enjolras took a step back, letting Marius's hand slide from his shoulder and hang limply at his side.

"It is time for us to decide who we are," Enjolras said in a determined voice. The students all noted that he avoided Marius's statement all together. "We have ask ourselves what is the price we might pay? This revolution is not a game!"

With a gleam in his eyes, Enjolras began singing the mantra him and _Les Amis_ had written when the planning of the revolution had just begun:

_"Red, the blood of angry men!"_

The rest of the men had joined in singing, except for Marius.

_ "Black, the dark of ages past!_

_Red, a world about to dawn!_

_Black, the night that ends at last!"_

Even by the end Marius began to sing. Enjolras flashed him a half-smile – the closest expression to happiness that he had ever shown – as a sign of approval. Suddenly a newcomer coming up the stairs caught his eye: it was Marius's friend, the dark-haired girl from the rally. She watched the men disperse into smaller groups, chattering about the revolution. Judging from her nervous expression, Enjolras could tell that this was not the kind of gathering she was used to. He glanced over at Marius and nodded his head in the girl's direction, though he was not happy. _This girl could be a serious distraction for Pontmercy…_

* * *

"Éponine!" exclaimed Marius rushing over to the girl, who blushed at his excitement. "What brings you here?"

Éponine nudged Marius playfully with her elbow. "Maybe I came to see you, _monsieur_."

His smile broadened. "So you found her for me, then? You found the girl that has captivated my very soul?"

Éponine's face fell. She had planned not to find Cosette for him, hoping that he would forget about her and finally notice the friend who had always been there. Did he really expect her to be his little errand girl? There was a sound between a cough and a gasp from behind Marius. Éponine peered around him and saw the golden-haired revolutionary from the rally. He was watching the two of them; although he rarely showed emotion, Éponine could see a flash of confusion in the young man's eyes.

"Care to introduce us to your _friend_, Marius?" asked a boy with a nearly empty bottle of wine dangling loosely in his hand. He smiled at Éponine and winked.

"Ah, yes! Where are my manners? Éponine, this is Grantaire."

Grantaire frowned. "_Just _Éponine?"

"Um, yes…" answered Marius, slightly confused. He gestured to a tall, thin man with spectacles and introduced him as Joly. The man gave a smile and said, "I am terrible sorry that I have not shaken your hand, but I have a… er… _phobia_ of germs."

"And yet the man still wants to be a doctor!" laughed a young man with dark curly hair. He grinned at Éponine and kissed her hand flirtatiously. "_Bonjour_. I am Courfeyrac, and this man next to me is Combeferre. He is second-in-command to our esteemed leader, Enjolras."

"Which one of you is Enjolras?" asked Éponine.

"That would be me, _mademoiselle_," said the golden-haired boy taking a step forward. "I believe we have already met."

Éponine nodded just as the jaws of the _Amis_ dropped simultaneously.

"You actually talked to a woman?" asked Courfeyrac in disbelief. "I never thought I would live to see the day when our leader would notice the opposite sex! Careful, Enjolras, or soon you will become as bad as Jehan…" He gestured to a student that did not look like he was even old enough to attend a university.

Enjolras shook his head. "You act as if I have never seen another woman before."

"But we have never _seen_ you with one," Combeferre pointed out. "We assumed you did not believe in their existence."

"Gentlemen, might I remind you that a woman had given birth to me?"

Courfeyrac smiled. "Yes, well that issue is still in debate among us. Many of us think still that you were born on another planet."

All the students laughed at Enjolras's frown. Even Éponine had to join in on that one. A moment later someone tugged on her arm. Marius leaned closer into Éponine; she thought that her heart would explode at how intimately close they were. "Éponine," he murmured.

Éponine grinned. "Yes, _monsieur_?"

"Will you please find my love for me?" He squeezed her arm although she did not even notice.

Twice in one day he broke her heart… and it was all because of _Cosette_. Funny how things turned out. When Éponine was little she had everything she could ever want; Cosette had nothing but a worn-out doll made out of rags. Now Cosette had it all… and life had dropped Éponine and her family at the bottom of the heap. It was bad enough Cosette had beauty and – obviously – money… did she have to take Marius away from her, too?

_No,_ Éponine thought. _I refuse to start wallowing in my own pity. I am a Thénardier: we do not allow our emotions to blind us. We are cold-hearted human beings. We do not need love in our lives._

But even as she thought it, Éponine knew not a single word of that was true.

"I will find her for you," Éponine said finally, forcing the smile to remain on her face.

"Thank you, 'Ponine!" He let go of her arm. "This means so much to me. I cannot thank you enough!"

Éponine was about to make a sly remark but he had already turned his back on her and struck up a conversation with the man called Jehan. With a sigh, Éponine turned around to leave; a hand on her elbow pulled her to a stop. At first she thought it might have been Marius, but no… while Marius's hands were soft these were rough and firm. She looked up to meet the eyes of the revolutionary leader staring down at her.

"I could not help overhearing your conversation," explained Enjolras, his face unreadable. "I… I am not very good at this, but for what it is worth, I'm… sorry."

Éponine's brow furrowed in confusion. "I'm afraid I don't know what–"

She stopped mid-sentence as realization dawned on her. _He knows._

It was only for a brief moment but Éponine caught a glimmer of sorrow in his eyes. She knew he was not pitying her, rather he was sorry about the situation she was in. Éponine wanted to be mad and tell him that she did not want any sympathy from him but she found his gesture… oddly comforting.

Wordlessly, Éponine nodded her head and descended down the staircase, wondering to herself if this so-called "man of marble" had just revealed to her a small piece of his true self.

* * *

**A/N: A thousand blessings upon you all for reading my ramblings! If you are interested, I have not one... not ****_two_****... but ****_THREE_**** ideas for ExE stories! Two of them are one-shots with the possibility of turning into full stories. PM me if you are interested in hearing my ideas and willing to give me feedback!**

**ALSO, to anyone who follows/reviews/favorites my stories I just want to let you know that I reciprocate! I will read any of your stories and give you feedback! :D**


	4. Only Been Pretending

**A/N: I thought the last chapter was harder to write, but no... THIS one was. That's why it took a while to update, sorry! Anywho, I hope this chapter isn't too weird or confusing. I'll explain more at the end. This chapter was a doozy to write because I did not know how I wanted to go about writing this particular scene but my next chapters are a little more well-thought out and I'm hoping they'll be easier to write... which means faster updates for you!**

**Also, Gavroche ****_will_**** be coming into the story in the next few chapters... although I will not be including Azelma in this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Les Mis_****. If I did I would be chilling with the cast of ****_Les Mis_**** on my private yacht.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: Only Been Pretending**

_May 31__st__, 1832_

Éponine heard masculine voices chattering excitedly above her in the Café Musain. As she ascended the staircase, she wondered how Marius would react when she told him that she refused to find Cosette for him. That was not true, of course; Éponine had already discovered where she lived earlier in the day… but Éponine was not going to disclose that information to Marius. Instead she was going to pull him aside and tell him that she refused to be his errand girl. If he wanted to pursue Cosette, then he would have to pluck up the nerve himself and approach her; she wanted no part of it. With a determined expression on her face, Éponine came to a halt at the top step and searched the room for Marius.

"Pontmercy is not here yet, _mademoiselle_," said a low voice beside her. She jumped a little when she saw Enjolras sitting by himself at the table closest to her.

Éponine nodded. "I'll wait for him."

Enjolras sighed and gestured to the chair across from him. "Would you like to sit down?"

As Éponine lowered herself into the chair, she asked, "Is there something you would like to speak to me about, _monsieur_?"

"As a matter of fact, there is." Enjolras shifted in his seat, unsure how to speak tactfully to her on the subject of Marius. He recalled how easily Éponine got angry when he spoke to her about Marius before and he did not want to repeat that mistake. However, Enjolras was not used to beating around the bush.

"_Mademoiselle_, I know you are in love with Pontmercy, that much is obvious."

Éponine immediately tensed, thinking: _What are you getting at?_

Enjolras continued. "What I want to know is why you are chasing after a man that does not reciprocate your feelings?"

"That," said Éponine through clenched teeth, "is none of your concern, _monsieur_. It is my life and I shall do whatever I please."

Rolling his eyes, Enjolras folded his arms on the table. "I am no expert when it comes to the emotion of love–"

"What a surprise," muttered Éponine under her breath.

"– but clearly this whole ordeal is putting you through a lot of pain. To be perfectly honest I fail to see the logic in this line of thinking. Why continue to pine for him when he is clearly in love with someone else?"

"Stop it," Éponine murmured. This was the last topic she wanted to discuss this right now. "You do not understand how I feel."

Enjolras half-smirked, having to intention of leaving the subject alone until she heard his point of view. "I think I do, _mademoiselle_. You are not in love with Marius: you are in love with the _idea_ of Marius."

Éponine blinked. "_That_ is… not true," she finished somewhat lamely.

"Think about it, Éponine: do you know what he is really like? Do you know his personality? Have you ever asked him about his past or what he wants to do with his future? If you were truly in love with him you would take the time to get to know him. You would not just sit back and pine for him from afar, dreaming of what could be. No, _mademoiselle_, you are not in love with Marius. You are in love with the idea that he can rescue you from the streets and make you happy. This is why you are having doubts about telling him where the girl lives, I can see it in your eyes. You are finally starting to realize that you are not really in love with Marius after all."

By the time Enjolras had finished speaking, Éponine's jaw was agape. All this time spent fawning over Marius was a waste? Everything that Éponine felt when she was around him was a lie? _No… Enjolras could not be more wrong. I _do_ love Marius! What I feel for him is real. I will not let some _bourgeois _revolutionary tell me what I am feeling!_

Despite the frustration she felt toward Enjolras, Éponine kept calm and asked, "You think you have me figured out, do you?"

Enjolras shrugged. "I am a perceptive person. Although I may not let my emotions control me I am quite attuned to everyone else's. One has to be if they desire to become a successful leader."

Just then Marius appeared beside Éponine. "You're here! Have you found my beloved? Do you know where she is?"

Éponine glanced at Enjolras, who was watching her with great interest. _He is waiting to see what I choose to do,_ she thought irritably. Giving him the brightest smile she could muster, Éponine gazed up at Marius and said cheerily, "Of course I have! Would you like me to take you to her right now?"

"That would be wonderful, 'Ponine!" Marius cried jubilantly. He turned to Enjolras and stared questioningly at him as if silently asking for his permission.

If Enjolras was surprised by Éponine actions he did an excellent job hiding it, for his face remained hard and expressionless. Not making eye contact with Éponine, Enjolras waved his hand and said, "Go, Marius. It will do the revolution no good if your mind is focused on nothing but your beloved. I will see you at the next meeting."

Marius nodded, pulling Éponine out of the chair and dragging her down the stairs. Éponine dared one last glance at Enjolras as she descended, mildly surprised to find him staring back at her. It could have been misinterpretation, but Éponine could have sworn she saw disappointment cross his features for a brief second…

* * *

Enjolras watched as Pontmercy dragged the _gamine_ down the stairs and out of the café. He sipped his coffee, staring at the chair that Éponine had vacated. _It looks like I was wrong, _he thought bitterly to himself. _I thought she would be different from the others._

* * *

_I cannot believe I agreed to this,_ thought Éponine. _Do I enjoy torturing myself?_

No, it was all that _bourgeois _boy's fault. If he had not angered her with his presumptuous accusations, she would not have done this in the first place. She had to prove to him that she _was_ in love with Marius, that she would do anything for him.

Éponine made her way through the moonlit streets of Paris, Marius following closely behind her. She could hear him muttering different ways of professing his love to Cosette as if he was trying to see which one he liked best.

"You have burst like the music of angels!" said Marius. The he frowned and shook his head. "No, no… you are the light of the sun! No… I am in heaven when I am near you! Yes, I like that!"

Éponine had to fight the urge to roll her eyes at Marius's silly behavior; in the few years that she had known him, she had never seen him more excited about anything. To her, he looked like a child awakening on Christmas morning. _Let's just get this over with,_ thought Éponine bitterly. _Perhaps they will speak and discover that they cannot stand one another. Yes, surely love-at-first-sight was not possible! The odds that Marius and Cosette truly _did_ love each other were very slim._

The journey from the café to 55_ Rue Plumet_ was only a minute or two; it was not long before Éponine came to a halt and pointed at the beautiful mansion before her. "There, _monsieur_. That is her home."

Marius took a deep breath and rushed up to the gate, peering through the iron bars into the lush garden. Éponine retreated into the shadows, still close enough that she could hear him speak.

"_Mademoiselle_?" Marius called hesitantly. "_Mademoiselle_, are you in there?"

Éponine heard the sound of a door opening followed by a sharp intake of breath from Marius. "It's you," he murmured.

A soft laugh rang from the garden; Cosette appeared in Éponine's vision. She wore a white robe over an ornate nightgown, her golden hair tied in a simple braid. The girl stared at Marius with a look of wonder, opening the gate so that nothing separated them.

"_Mademoiselle_," Marius said when Cosette did not speak, "I hope you do not think I am being too forward with you… but the moment I saw you at the market my heart was filled with light, with love. It… it is almost as if something is over–"

"– and yet it has scarcely begun?" finished Cosette, blushing.

Marius blushed as well, leaning forward in a gentlemanly bow. "Forgive my horrid manners, _mademoiselle_. Allow me to introduce myself: I am Marius Pontmercy."

The young woman gazed up at him affectionately. "And my name is Cosette."

Grinning broadly, Marius looked as if his life had just begun. He took Cosette's pale hands into his own and pressed them against his chest. "I… I do not know what to say!"

Cosette laughed. "Then do not make a sound, Marius."

With a soft sigh, Marius said quietly, "Cosette, I feel as if I am dreaming."

"Oh, _monsieur_, I have never felt more awake than right now."

Éponine watch from the shadows, unable to take her eyes off of them. "He was never mine to lose," Éponine whispered to herself.

As a light rain began to fall from the moonlit sky, Éponine closed her eyes and waited for the feeling to come: the feeling of hopelessness, despair, jealousy, anger, or a combination thereof…

… And the feeling never came.

Instead of anger and jealousy, Éponine felt oddly at peace… almost as if a massive weight had been lifted off of her chest. She watched the two lovebirds caressing each other tenderly and she was surprised to find it did not bother her in the slightest.

_Enjolras… he was right,_ Éponine thought in disbelief._ I was never really in love with Marius after all. If I had been this would be breaking my heart! Instead I… I am genuinely… happy for them._

The two of them looked as if they were born to be with each other, joy and happiness radiating from them as they leaned in for a sweet kiss. A single tear rolled down Éponine's cheek but it was not one of sorrow; the _gamine_ felt she regained a certain freedom… a freedom that she did not know was absent to begin with.

When Éponine thought she loved Marius, she never came to terms with reality, always living inside her head and dreaming that Marius would someday save her from her life of poverty and marry her.

_Dreams are wonderful things… but there are some dreams that cannot be._ Now it was if _Éponine's _life had just begun: she could allow herself to live her own life, one that did not evolve around Marius. Now she could focus on turning her life around instead of pretending Marius would turn it around for her.

_I will start by finding a job,_ she thought determinedly. _It will not be easy for someone like me but I promise – as God as my witness – that I will get an honest job. I will focus on separating myself from my family… and maybe, someday in the future, I will be able to find love. Real love._

The _gamine_ smiled at Marius and blew him a kiss. "God bless you, Marius," she whispered. "I pray that your life is filled with a happiness that I have never known."

She turned around to leave when she spotted several figures approaching from the alleyway. There was about six of them, all men it looked like. Éponine's heartbeat quickened as she recognized the tall, lanky man at the front of the group.

"Papa…" she muttered darkly.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I wanted to do something different than a lot of the other fics - I wanted Eponine to fall out of love with Marius at some point. I wanted to write about what Eponine would like ****_without _****the Marius factor. Sorry if you don't like it but I wanted to see how it would turn out. If you have any questions or comments, review or PM me!**

**And this chapter isn't as good as I want it to be but if I waited to update a story until I thought it was perfect... there would be no story :D**


	5. The Tigers Come at Night

**A/N: Hello, peeps! Another day, another update. Good news: I am officially done with school for this semester, so I _should_ be updating more often! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks to everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned _Les Mis_ I would be chilling by my humongous swimming pool and have Les Amis as my cabana boys... ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: The Tigers Come at Night**

_May 31__st__, 1832_

Éponine eyed her father with disdain as he and the _Patron-Minette _came closer to her location. _What is he doing here?_

"Who is that hussy?" she heard her father mutter to one of the men.

The man – Babet – laughed darkly and replied, "Thénardier, don't you recognize your own kid? It's your brat, Éponine."

Thénardier snarled and got into his daughter's face. "Go home, 'Ponine. We don't need you about here."

"Papa, what is going on?" asked Éponine, frowning.

"This is the place of that Valjean man, ain't it?" Thénardier said with a menacing smile. "We're gonna take back what's ours… and more! Now scram, 'Ponine!"

He turned to join that _Patron-Minette_, who were already examining the stone wall surrounding the mansion to figure out their best point of entry. Éponine grabbed her father's arm, bringing him to a halt. "I know this place, I tell you. There is nothing of worth in that house! It is just the old man and the girl… they live ordinary lives. Just pick a different house, Papa. Please!"

Thénardier tugged his arm free of his daughter's grip and snarled, "Stay out of my way, 'Ponine!"

The gang was starting to climb up the wall now. If she didn't do something fast she would not be able to stop them at all. Thinking quickly, Éponine cried, "I'm going to scream! I'm going to warn them here!" _Hopefully Marius and Cosette will have enough sense to get away._

That got her father's attention. He stopped in the middle of the street, pointing his finger threateningly at Éponine. "One scream from you and you'll regret it for a year, missy! Get out of my sight!"

Just as he started back toward Cosette's house, Éponine let out a high-pitched scream that would certainly get the attention of anyone within the area. Already she could see a man's face peering out the window of the house next to Cosette's.

The _Patron-Minette _backed away from the house. Thénardier seized his daughter by the wrist. "My girl, you'll rue this night! I'll make you scream all right!"

Éponine spit into her father's face; he reciprocated with a vicious slap across her cheek. She made no noise, knowing that she could not give her father the satisfaction. "Do what you want, _Papa_," Éponine hissed, "but the police are most likely on their way, and when I tell them–"

Thénardier's fist rammed into Éponine's stomach, silencing her. Dropping onto her knees and clutching her stomach, she could see the _Patron-Minette_ fleeing into the alleyways, leaving her alone with her father. Dread washed over Éponine she watched the fury growing in Thénardier's expression; she had never seen her father look so outraged … not even when he lost the inn due to gambling debts.

Éponine had been smacked around by her father before when he was angry but he never caused her serious harm…

"Papa?" she asked, the tiniest hint of fear creeping into her voice.

His fist collided with her jaw; Éponine's head jerked back violently form the blow, causing her to smack the back of her head into the stone wall she leaned upon. As her world slowly faded to black, she heard a masculine voice shouting in the distance… and then there was silence.

* * *

Marius and Cosette were entwined in a passionate kiss when they heard a shrill scream ring through the sound of the light rain. It was then that Marius remembered Éponine was somewhere nearby, waiting for him. Turning to Cosette, Marius said hurriedly, "I think that's my friend, Éponine… she brought me to you! I have to find her!"

Cosette nodded in understanding just as her father appeared in the doorway calling her name. "I will distract my father," she whispered to Marius. "Take care of your friend… and be careful, my love!"

Marius's heart soared hearing her say the words 'my love'. He wanted to say them back but there was no time. With all the strength he could muster he bolted down the road to where he'd heard the scream. As he rounded the corner, he spotted a few threatening-looking men scattering down the alleyways… but one man remained behind. That was when Marius saw the stranger punch a young _gamine_ squarely in the face; she collapsed onto the ground, unmoving.

"ÉPONINE!" cried Marius. Glaring darkly at the man, he bellowed, "Get away from her!"

The man took off behind a row of houses; Marius wanted to pursue him but knew that Éponine was more important at the moment. He rushed over to her side and shook her shoulder gently. "Éponine? Can you hear me?"

The _gamine_ remained silent. Marius froze, unsure of what to do. Joly was the one studying medicine, not him. He did not know the first thing about bringing someone out of unconsciousness. After a moment of thinking, Marius decided it would be wiser if he did not touch the girl, fearing that he may cause more damage. Leaning in close to Éponine, he said, "I do not know if you can hear me, 'Ponine, but I am going to find help for you. I will not be gone for long, _mon ami_… hang in there."

He placed a quick kiss on her brow and raced off into the night toward the Café Musain.

* * *

Enjolras had just finished his speech about planning for the revolution and was conversing with a few of _Les Amis_.

"We should go ahead and get the weapons we need," Enjolras said in a serious tone. "Start collecting guns, ammunition, anything… bring what you all can to the café tomorrow night and we can figure everything else out then."

"Should we plan on having another rally?" asked Combeferre.

Enjolras shrugged. "It may be wise to plan one but I do not expect it to happen. I have a feeling that the revolution will occur much sooner than we expected. We must prepare ourselves for when it does."

It was then that an inebriated Grantaire stumbled over to Enjolras and proclaimed loudly, "I believe we should stock up on wine! Lord knows we will need it if we are going up against the Guard. If I have brandy on my breath I could _breathe_ them all to death!"

Courfeyrac laughed at the same time Combeferre shook his head. With a smile, he placed his hand on Grantaire's shoulder and said, "If anyone could breathe someone to death, _mon ami_, it would be you."

Enjolras leered at the drunk as he continued to speak. "No, think about it for a moment: once all the wine is gone we can smash the empty bottles on their heads as a last resort!"

"Grantaire–"

He never finished his sentence because the happy drunk suddenly lost his sense of balance and toppled over a chair. Many of the _Amis_ laughed while Enjolras just look annoyed. When Grantaire did not stir, Combeferre whispered to Enjolras, "Is he all right?"

Enjolras scoffed. "The fool is fine… he has just fallen asleep."

Just as the words left Enjolras's mouth, Grantaire began to snore obnoxiously.

"JOLY!"

All the _Amis_ turned around to see Marius standing at the top of the stairs, his eyes wide in terror. Instantly Enjolras tensed; he had never seen the young man look so frightened. Joly rushed forward and asked, "What is it, Marius?"

"Just follow me!" Marius yelled, grabbing the sleeve of Joly's waistcoat and dragging him down the stairs. The rest of the _Amis _exchanged alarmed expressions with one another. Enjolras slipped into his waistcoat and said in his authoritative voice, "Combeferre, Courfeyrac… come with me."

They both nodded, not needing to ask what the leader was doing, and followed Enjolras into the cold rainy night.

* * *

"Good God, Marius!" exclaimed Joly when he caught sight of the _gamine_ lying in a heap on the side of the street. "What happened to her?"

Marius ran a hand through his hair as Joly kneeled down beside Éponine. "A man – I did not get a good look at him – attacked her. I'm unsure what other injuries she has but I did see him punch her in the jaw. That was what knocked her unconscious. Please, Joly, is she going to be all right?"

Joly took the girl's thin wrist in his hand and felt for a pulse just as Enjolras, Courfeyrac, and Combeferre rounded the corner.

"What's going on, Marius?" asked Combeferre worriedly.

Marius ran up to them and stammered, "She-she was attacked! It was some man I did not recognize. When I tried to get a closer look at him he fled. And now she…" He trailed off, pacing nervously back and forth.

Enjolras pushed past Marius to inspect the woman that lay unconscious on the ground.

"Éponine?" he murmured in surprise. A rush of anger flooded Enjolras's veins. _What kind of monster would do something like this?_

Joly, who was now pressing his cravat against Éponine's head, glanced up at Enjolras and said, "She has not sustained any serious injuries, thankfully. This wound from hitting her head is the worst of it… and all I will need to do would be to wrap it with muslin, which is back at the Musain and my flat. Which one do you think would be better?"

Enjolras furrowed his brow. "The Musain. It is much closer than your flat. Besides, I do not think Éponine would appreciate it if we brought her to one of our houses."

Joly nodded. "The Musain it is, then! 'Ferre, Marius, Courf… go ahead to the café and prepare my things! Enjolras, help me lift Éponine…"

As it turned out, Joly did not possess the strength to carry Éponine despite how light she was. Enjolras rolled his eyes in an exasperated manner and took the _gamine_ in his arms, ignoring the strange sensation he felt when he touched her. He did not want to admit it but something changed inside him when he first saw Éponine lying there: Enjolras felt _protective_ of her, like an older brother defending his siblings. Although Enjolras had only known Éponine a few days, he could not help but feel as if they were friends. This feeling made him anxious; he refrained from interaction with women as much as possible because he knew he did not need that distraction in his life...

... so why was this one so different?

* * *

**A/N: I know that there is almost always a chapter in a fic where Éponine gets attacked and Enjolras comes to her rescue… but there is a purpose for this! It will be revealed in the next chapter! Besides... despite the fact that I'm trying to be different with my stories, what's an E/É fic without Enjolras coming to the rescue? :D**

**P.S. - I will be posting TWO new E/É fics in the nearby future: A humorous one-shot will be uploaded within the month (that's my goal!) and a multi-chapter story that I have started planning out. Once I have the first chapter written I will reveal the plotline for it in this story, so keep an eye out for it!**

**P.P.S. - Yesterday was the day I fell in love with Hadley Fraser's "I'll Be There" from _The Pirate Queen_. His voice gives me the chills, he's so amazing!**


	6. No Longer Alone

**[EDIT] I noticed A LOT of mistakes when I reviewed it later... so now it should be better!**

**A/N: Hello peeps! Sorry for the delayed update: I thought things would quiet down for summer but apparently I was mistaken. I'm taking an online math course, where I have assignments due daily (ugh) and on top of that my work decided they wanted to schedule me to work 5-6 days a week! Then I have church activities to help with and attend... so my summer is basically non-existent. *sigh* Tis the life of a broke college student.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned ****_Les Miserables_****, I would have a giant pool and the guys who played ****_Les Amis_**** in the film would be my cabana boys.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: No Longer Alone**

_June 1st 1832_

Her vision was dark and cloudy yet she could hear the words of others around her, catching fragments of sentences…

" – she was attacked – "

" – will be all right – "

" – go to the hospital? – "

" – Éponine – "

Upon hearing her name, Éponine's eyes snapped open… however, she regretted it almost immediately.

A sharp, searing pain throbbed from the back of Éponine's head; she let out an involuntary moan in response. The voices ceased and suddenly Éponine was surrounded by a half-dozen young men, all looking at her with worried expressions: it was only Marius and his friends much to her relief. Éponine recognized the room as the second floor of Café Musain and felt more at ease. "How are you feeling, 'Ponine?" asked Marius as he placed his hand on her shoulder, a gesture that most likely would have made her swoon only a few hours ago.

"I feel as if I got run over by a carriage," Éponine groaned, earning some chuckles from the students standing around her. She rubbed her cheek, which was slightly swollen from her father's blow. "What's going on?"

"We were hoping you could tell us…"

Éponine turned toward her right to see Enjolras leaning up against the wall farthest away from the table, his arms folded across his chest looking incredibly uncomfortable. Éponine lifted her hand to touch the aching spot, noticing that wrapped around the circumference of her head was thick gauze. "Who did this?" asked Éponine, gesturing to the gauze.

One of the boys nudged the pleasant-looking Joly forward. He smiled warmly and said, "That would be me, _mademoiselle_. I do not know if you remember me, but I am currently studying medicine at the university and did everything I could to help you. You have some slight bruising in the torso – that will go away in a few days, it is nothing serious! – but you did receive quite a blow on your head and you may have a concussion. I would recommend refraining from strenuous activities for about a week or so…"

Marius squeezed Éponine's shoulder – _Why didn't he touch me like this _before_ I fell out of love with him! _Éponine thought – and added, "I heard you scream and found you being attacked. I was unsure what to do – you were bleeding badly – and I enlisted the help of my friends. Enjolras and Joly brought you here to patch you up, with the help of Combeferre and Courfeyrac."

Éponine stared at the _bourgeoisies_. The Thénardier part of her instinctively wanted to tell the students off, claiming that she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself… that she did not need to rely on the charity of others. Yes, she did not obtain money legally but she was prideful of the fact she had made it this far without aid…

… Yet Éponine found it difficult to be angry at them. They did not know her very well or why she had been assaulted and still they went out of the way to help her. She had only met these men twice (save Marius and Enjolras) and they cared about her wellbeing far more than her own family did.

"I… thank you, _monsieurs_," Éponine said, giving them a genuine smile. "I am grateful to you all… and thank you for patching me up, Joly. You will make a fine doctor, someday."

All of the students broke into wide grins, except for Enjolras; his posture relaxed slightly but his expression remained neutral. "Is it all right for me to move about?" asked Éponine.

Joly nodded enthusiastically and replied, "Certainly, _mademoiselle_! Just take great care when you walk about. If you ever feel the slightest bit dizzy, sit down immediately and wait for it to pass. If it persists I recommend you find me and I shall do my best to help!"

Cautiously, Éponine sat up and slid off the table. The boys all took a step closer, bracing themselves in case she fell. She took a few steps forward to test her balance.

"Are you feeling all right, 'Ponine?" asked Marius.

Éponine gave a little laugh. "Of course I am! I am tougher than I appear, _monsieur_."

"Good," said Marius with a grin. "I just wanted to make sure you were conscious and well before I head out: when I heard you scream, I left Cosette abruptly and I wanted to explain what happened. Stay safe, _mon ami_."

After receiving brotherly hug, Éponine watched as Marius darted down the stairs, noticing the gleam in his eye when he had spoken Cosette's name.

"Well this night has been anything but dull," commented Courfeyrac with a grin. "After all this excitement, I think I'm ready to turn in. Would you like someone to accompany you to your home, _mademoiselle_?"

Éponine shook her head. "No, but thank you for asking. I wish to have a word with _Monsieur _Enjolras in private."

Enjolras was surprised when Éponine spoke his name but perhaps not as much as _Les Amis_ were. They all exchanged meaningful glances. "Very well," replied Enjolras. To his companions, he said, "I shall see you at tomorrow's meeting."

They all nodded silently, dumbstruck by the strange turn of events. _What on Earth could they possibly want to talk about? _One by one the descended down the wooden staircase. Éponine waited until she heard the café door close before she began to speak.

"_Monsieur_, I… I do not know you very well… yet you and your companions went out of your way to help me."

Enjolras merely nodded, unsure if that was a statement or a question.

Éponine continued. "I cannot express just how grateful I am to all of you. Very few people would do something like that for someone like me."

"That should not be the case," Enjolras remarked bitterly. "Everyone should be treated equally; whether a person is rich or poor, male or female, it should not define who they are. That is precisely the kind of injustice I want to put an end to."

Éponine nodded again, this time solemnly. "I believe you fight for a noble cause, _monsieur_… I am unsure whether or not others will support it, though."

"You do not think the people will rise against the tyranny of the king?"

Shaking her head, the _gamine_ replied, "I know the people of the streets… they dream of a world where everyone lives in equality, but they believe it is only just that: a dream."

Enjolras looked confused. "But they have the chance to help make their dream a reality. Why would they _not_ take the chance to stand up for what is right?"

Éponine gingerly lowered herself into the nearest chair and sighed. "I do not know. Perhaps they are scared of what will happen if the revolution does not succeed? Perhaps they have grown too accustomed to their way of life and do not want to give it up? I would gladly fight for a better life if I was in their place."

"Why don't you, then?" asked Enjolras seriously.

"What do you mean?"

Enjolras sat down in the chair across from Éponine's, his gaze never leaving her. "Why don't you join our cause, _mademoiselle_? You could be beneficial to our cause."

"I… I don't know," stammered Éponine, taken aback by Enjolras's question. Did she really want to get involved in a revolution? "There is so little I know about politics and government… I would be more of a burden than a help."

"That is no issue to me: I know plenty about politics. It is life on the streets that I know nothing of… and you are far from being a burden, _mademoiselle_. Will you at least consider it?"

Éponine was just about to decline from his offer when a thought crossed her mind: _This is what you have been waiting for. Only a few hours ago you fell out of love with Marius and promised to find something else to live for. You have always wanted to have a better life than that of a _gamine_, so why not fight for a cause that wants to put an end to inequality? Your mind may be telling you it is a foolish idea but your heart is willing to go to the ends of the earth to help others like yourself. Make your life worth living._

"I… will consider it," answered Éponine.

Fighting the urge to smile, Enjolras gave a nod and said, "Thank you, _mademoiselle_."

The café was silent once more. Enjolras and Éponine stared off into space, each trying to think of something else to discuss.

"Is it all right if I spend the rest of the night here?" asked Éponine. "I do not feel like walking home so late." What Éponine didn't say was that she did not want to leave the café because she had little desire to run into her father again.

"Of course. My friends and I are on good terms with the _madame_ that owns the café; she does not mind as long as you do not cause trouble."

Éponine laughed softly. "But she lets you plan an uprising against the king here?"

Enjolras pondered that for a moment and then surprised Éponine by chuckling. "That is a very good point," he said.

He rose from his seat and slowly began making his way to the staircase. "There are blankets in that cupboard over there. In the past few months, I spent many restless nights here and decided to bring some of my own belongings to make it more comfortable. Feel free to use them."

Enjolras was just about to head down the stairs when he heard Éponine quietly call his name. He turned around to find her staring at him with a strange expression. She looked as if she was hesitating to tell him something. "Yes, _mademoiselle_?"

Taking a deep breath, Éponine replied, "I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted toward you earlier… when you made that comment about me and Marius, I acted badly and I'm sorry."

Enjolras shook his head. "There is no need to apologize, _mademoiselle_. It was wrong of me to get involved in your personal life… _I _am sorry for putting you in that position." _Did I just admit that I was wrong?_ Enjolras asked himself. _I have never apologized for my behavior before. There's something about this _gamine_…_

"You were right, you know," Éponine said quietly.

Enjolras blinked, unsure if he heard her correctly. "I… I was?"

With a nod, the _gamine_ said, "I took Marius to see the girl, Cosette. While they were talking, I realized that I did not love Marius… at least, not in the sense I thought. I was in love with the idea of Marius, of the kind of happiness he could bring me if we spent the rest of our lives together. You had been right all along, _monsieur_."

Enjolras was speechless. Being the perceptive man that he was, he could tell that Éponine was not used to admitting she was wrong, just like himself. Even now she kept avoiding his gaze, seeming to be embarrassed by her confession. So instead of pressing the subject further, knowing Éponine would not enjoy that, he said, "Please take care when you leave. I hope you have a pleasant rest, _mademoiselle_."

Éponine laughed. "_Monsieur_, there is no need to continue calling me '_mademoiselle_'. I am far from being a lady."

"If that is truly what you want then I insist you refrain from calling me '_monsieur_' as well."

"Good night then, _Enjolras_," said Éponine with a small grin.

"Good night, _Éponine_."

Enjolras was about to descend down the staircase when – again – he was interrupted; this time it was Marius. He had raced up the stairs and nearly collided into Enjolras.

"Pontmercy? What's going on?" asked Enjolras, noticing the somber expression on his comrade's face.

"She's gone…" murmured Marius, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "My beloved Cosette is gone!"

* * *

**A/N: I know there's not much going on in this chapter, but the next few chapters will be interesting! I will be introducing Gavroche, Marius and Eponine will be having a serious heart-to-heart, and the time for the revolution is getting closer!**

**I would also like to apologize for some of my terms. See, I spent last summer in Scotland and a lot of the lingo stuck with me. That is why some of my terms are American while others are British or Scottish. Sorry about that! Some habits die hard...**

**Thanks to all who read/review/follow/favorite! Anytime someone reviews or follows my story, I read your stories too and try to review as often as I can :)**

****IMPORTANT****

**Be on the lookout for my E/É one-shot that will be posted soon! It's a humorous re-telling of the "Heart Full of Love" scene. When I post it I will let you know in the Author Note for my next chapter or if you send me a private message I can message you personally when the story has been posted. Keep an eye out for it!**


	7. Grief That Can't Be Spoken

**A/N: Oh my goodness, I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long to update! Work decided they wanted to schedule me for SIX SHIFTS IN SEVEN DAYS. *Sigh* I guess I can't complain, though... it's money, something I am in desperate need of. Unfortunately, my hours will not be letting up any time soon, but I will try to update as often as I can.**

**Anywho, guess what? "A Heart Full of You" one-shot has been posted! You can find it on my profile. Please do not take it too seriously... it's meant to be more on the humorous side.**

**Before I get into the story, just a quick shout-out to ****_ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo and CrazyJulz16 _****for you reviews! You guys are awesome for reviewing my story consistently and I can't thank you enough! I dedicate this cookie to you! (::)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned ****_Les Mis_****, I would *not* be working six shifts in a row...**

**Thanks for the favorites/followings/reviews! :)**

**Okay, here's the story!**

**BTW - my line break thing is giving me a hard time so if there's supposed to be a separate section I'll mark it with this: ~**

**I think this is the longest chapter I've written yet! Whoo!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: Grief That Can't Be Spoken**

_June 2nd, 1832_

It had been over a day since Éponine or any of _Les Amis_ had last seen Marius. When he had rushed into the café the previous day, Marius told Enjolras and Éponine that he had gone back to 55 _Rue Plumet_ only to find it dark and abandoned. All that remained was a letter that Cosette had left behind for Marius, explaining that her father wanted to leave the country because he was afraid for their lives. After delivering the news, the heart-broken Marius staggered out of the café and disappeared into the misty rain.

Now it was the following evening and there was still no sign of Marius. All of the _Amis_ had gathered on the second floor of Café Musain for their nightly meeting, anxious chatter filling the room.

"Marius has never abandoned us before," commented Enjolras as he spoke with Combeferre. "I fail to understand why he would slip into a state of depression over a woman he just met."

His second-in-command shrugged. "Marius is a passionate man, a quality the both of you possess. However, he responds emotionally to his passion whereas your passion results in action. You act and he feels."

Enjolras raised an eyebrow. "Is that why I am often referred to as the 'marble man'?"

Combeferre blinked in surprise and whispered, "How did you find out about that?"

"I am a leader; it is my job to know what is being said about me," Enjolras replied nonchalantly. It could have been Combeferre's imagination but he could have sworn he saw a smile tugging at the corner of Enjolras's lips.

"Well look who it is!" cried Grantaire, already in a drunken stupor. Enjolras and Combeferre turned to the stairs, expecting to see Marius standing there. To their surprise, it was not Marius but Éponine.

"Good evening, _monsieurs_," Éponine said almost shyly. The bruises on her face had darkened into a nasty shade of purple, making Enjolras cringe inwardly. However, he did recall Joly telling him once that if a bruise was growing darker, it was on its way to healing.

Despite the fact that she looked like she had gotten run over by a runaway cart, Éponine felt more determined than ever. "Your offer still stands, right Enjolras?" asked Éponine.

"Of course," Enjolras replied, repressing the uncharacteristic urge to grin. "The meeting will starting shortly, so you may take a seat if you'd like."

Éponine nodded her head and sat down next to the two more energetic men: Joly and Courfeyrac. Joly leaned in close to Éponine once she had taken her seat and asked, "How are you feeling, _mademoiselle_?"

"Quite sore," replied Éponine with a soft laugh, "but it will take a lot more than a knock to the head to keep me down."

"Oh, there is no doubt about that! There is one thing I would like to ask you about, if you would permit it?"

"Sure, _monsieur_. What is it?"

Joly hesitated, glancing over at Courfeyrac to make sure he was not paying attention. "Well… it's just, when I was taking care of your wounds… I noticed, er, _other_ wounds. They were in the shape of… well, of hands. And there were also a few scars as well… they looked like _burns_. Are they…?"

It did not seem like he had the courage to ask the question, so Éponine finished it for him. "Are they marks of abuse?"

Joly nodded.

Éponine had half a mind to tell the medical student off for intruding on her familial affairs. He had no right to do such a thing! She had not even told Marius all of the terrible things her parents did to her… she had been too afraid that he would no longer associate himself with her if he knew the truth. What right did this _bourgeoisie _have to go around meddling into her personal life?

When she looked him straight in the eye, however, she saw genuine concern… the same look she had received from Enjolras the second time she saw him. Éponine was unsure how to react to this… she was unaccustomed to this concern and sympathy. Life on the streets was cold and cruel, so unlike this warm and caring world that she had accidentally stumbled upon. _Is this what life is supposed to be like?_ Éponine thought.

She snapped out of her daze, realizing that Joly was still waiting for an answer. With a sad smile, Éponine place her hand on his and gave it a friendly squeeze. "That, _monsieur_, is a story for another time."

Joly nodded in understanding, squeezing her hand in return. "I respect that. Perhaps, though, if you are ever… _injured_, you can always come to me. I will not charge you a _sous_!"

"That means a great deal to me," Éponine said with a small smile. "Thank you."

"Éponine?"

She spun around in her chair to see a _gamin_ watching her, his jaw dropping in surprise. Éponine gasped in delight and cried, "Gavroche!"

Gavroche flung his thin arms around the dark-haired _gamine_, grinning widely as he did. _Les Amis_ watched on in curiosity.

"It has been too long," murmured Éponine. "I… I did not think you were still alive!"

Gavroche pulled away, giving her a mock frown. "Aw, c'mon, 'Ponine… you knows me better than that! _You're_ the one who taught me everything I knows about livin' on the streets."

Éponine tapped him lightly on the nose and said, "And don't you forget it. What are you doing here, though?"

Grinning widely, the _gamin_ replied, "I tried pickin' Courf's pocket once… but he caught me. Instead of turnin' me in, he asked me to teach 'im a few tricks! After we'd been friends for a while, he invited me to hear Enjolras speak and I've been comin' here ever since!"

Éponine shook her head. "Oh, Gavroche… you certainly like to be in the middle of chaos, do you not?"

"But what are _you _doin' here?"

"Well, I–"

Bonjour, Gavroche!" greeted Courfeyrac, approaching the two of them. "Do you and Éponine know each other?"

Éponine laughed as Gavroche rolled his eyes. "'Course we do, Courf: she's my sister!"

Several of the nearby _Amis_ turned to face them when they heard Gavroche; all of them were taken by surprise at the new revelation… Enjolras included. But now he could see certain characteristics in Gavroche that he had noticed in Éponine. Although the color of their hair differed, they both possessed brown eyes that gleamed with determination and similar facial expressions. A good portion of their mannerisms were the same, as well… like the hand gestures they used when they spoke.

"She's your _sister_?" Courfeyrac asked in disbelief. "The story behind that is certainly one that I want to hear!"

"Perhaps another time, though," interjected Enjolras. "It is time for our meeting to commence and we have much to discuss…"

* * *

~ Éponine enjoyed listening to Enjolras speak, at least more than she believed she would. Uninterested in government and political affairs, Éponine assumed she would find the meeting dull and pointless. However, Enjolras's charismatic speech was rather inspiring and exciting. There were a few points she did not quite agree with – such as the fact that the people of Paris would rise against the king and aid the revolution – but after hearing Enjolras explain some of his ideas, Éponine developed a better understanding for what he was trying to accomplish… and she discovered that it was a cause she was willing to support.

Once Enjolras had finished, the students all cheered and began chattering excitedly with one another. Gavroche ran over to join Courfeyrac; Éponine watched the student interact with her brother, noticing how he treated Gavroche like an adult yet was still playful and gentle.

_Courfeyrac acts more like a father toward Gavroche than his own father does,_ mused Éponine.

"Éponine?"

Enjolras had taken the empty chair next to Éponine's and was staring at her with an unreadable expression.

"_Pardonnez-moi_," apologized Éponine. "I was just thinking."

Enjolras gave the smallest hint of a smile. "Then I am sorry to interrupt. How are you today?"

"I am feeling much better, thanks to Joly's medical expertise. He's quite an interesting man…"

"Oh, that is an understatement," Enjolras said. "He is a hypochondriac, which means any time there's talk of an illness he automatically assumes he has it. Around wintertime, when influenza is rampant, he is unbearable to be with. And if you can help it, do _not _mention cholera. Last time we mentioned that in a discussion he did not leave his house for a week, claiming that he already had it and would soon die."

Éponine laughed softly at the silly images popping into her mind of Joly taking his temperature repeatedly. Then she grew somber.

"Have you heard from Marius?" She had not seen him and was getting quite worried.

Enjolras shook his head. "I am afraid not. This is unusual for him because he never misses a meeting without notifying us."

"Love can make you do unusual things," commented Éponine.

With a sigh, Enjolras said, "I am certainly no expert on that matter. I would speak to him but I have no clue the first thing to say."

As Éponine studied the revolutionary, she noticed that while his expression was blank his eyes betrayed the smallest hint of worry. The marble man was not known for expressing his emotions, so that simple display of concern tugged at Éponine's heartstrings.

"Perhaps I could speak to him," offered Éponine. "I have been one of his closest friends for a long time… and I can understand how he is feeling right now."

"You would do that?" Enjolras asked. "If you do not feel comfortable with it…"

"No, no… it is no trouble at all," said Éponine with a smile. "Besides, Marius has been there for me many times. Now it is my turn to be there for him."

* * *

~ "What are you doing here, Éponine?"

Marius was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands and his voice devoid of any emotion. Éponine's eyes widened at the sight of her best friend, who was normally cheerful and friendly, fallen so far into a state of depression. Unsure what to do, Éponine hovered anxiously in the doorway of his flat… just like she had done only a few days ago.

"I came by to see you," answered Éponine. "We had not heard from you and we were afraid something had happened?"

"Who is 'we'?" he asked, still not making eye contact with her.

This frustrated Éponine, who replied, "Your fellow revolutionaries and I. You missed yesterday's meeting and now today's."

Marius let out a humorless laugh, lifting his head up slowly to meet the _gamine's_ gaze. "Is that so? Did Enjolras put you up to this? Does he care for nothing except his revolution?"

"Enjolras put me up to nothing," Éponine snarled through gritted teeth. Now the infamous Thénardier temper was beginning to surface. "Believe it or not he cares about you, as do I. We are your friends, Marius… and we're worried about you."

Marius rolled his eyes – a first for him, Éponine noted – and said, "Just leave me alone, Éponine. Can't you see that I am in misery? My beloved has left me! Why should I care about anything else now that my reason for living is gone?"

"Marius, I know how you feel–"

"No, you don't!" yelled Marius as he leapt, knocking his chair over in the process. Éponine took a step back, the vision of one of her father's drunken rants coming to mind. "You _cannot_ understand how I'm feeling right now!"

"Marius–!"

The _bourgeoisie _was merely inches away from Éponine now, glaring down at her and he snarled, "You know nothing of love! You are a _street rat_… daughter of a thief…"

"Marius, please!"

Éponine had now backed up to the wall in the hallway, cornered by the man she once thought herself in love with.

"You are heartless waif, no different from your wretched father!"

"MARIUS, STOP!"

Angry tears streamed down Éponine's cheeks. Shaking from both fear and rage, she watched as Marius's expression changed from anger to shock and then finally to despair.

"Oh, God…" he murmured, stumbling backward and running a hand through his unkempt hair. "I-I-I am _so sorry_, 'Ponine… I did not mean a single word of it, I swear… my God, I _yelled_ at you…"

Éponine had grown quiet, allowing her fury to simmer down before she spoke again. "You said…" she whispered. "Back in the market… you promised that you would never go away, that you would never leave me. Do you remember that?"

Marius, looking miserable, nodded and stammered, "Of-of course I do."

"You broke your promise, _monsieur_… the man that was my friend was not speaking to me… the only man I saw was my father."

About a year ago, Marius had discovered the truth about Éponine's family. When her family lived in the flat next to his, he often heard the sound of muffled screams and violent scuffles. When he saw Éponine in the days after, he noticed the ugly bruises and marks on her skin. Marius may not have been as smart as Enjolras but even he could figure out that Éponine's father beat her regularly.

That was why Marius dropped to his knees in front of Éponine, his face contorting in grief. "Éponine… I would never do anything to hurt you, although I know my actions say otherwise. I cannot apologize enough for what I have done, 'Ponine. I know I cannot undo what I have done and that I do not deserve your forgiveness… but you are my best friend. Now that Cosette is gone, it would be the death of me if you left me, too. It may be too much to ask of you, and I understand if it is, but can you forgive me? I could not live with myself knowing that I remind you of your father."

Marius gazed up at his old friend, the sister he never had but always wanted, with tears brimming in his own eyes. He did not mean to scare her – even though she was a tough _gamine_ – and when he saw the look of horror on her face when he took out his anger on her, it broke his heart.

Éponine knelt down in front of him and hesitantly placed her hand on his. "My father never would have apologized for his actions, nor begged for forgiveness; I cannot associate you with my father. But you did frighten me, Marius… and I am not easily frightened."

Marius took her touching his hand as a good sign; he slipped his arms around Éponine in a comforting embrace, murmuring apologizes repeatedly into her ear. With a small smile, she assured him, "I forgive you, Marius. I know how it feels to have your heart broken… or to feel like you are completely alone."

Marius frowned and pulled back to look at Éponine. "But you are not alone, 'Ponine. You have me… and the rest of _Les Amis_. We care about you, even if you do not think so."

Éponine rolled her eyes. "That is what I was trying to tell you all along, silly _bourgeoisie_!"

He cringed slightly. "Here is my suggestion: let us put this dreadful night behind us and continue being friends. I meant what I said, 'Ponine. Cosette is the one I love but you are like a sister to me… and if anything ever happened to our friendship…"

Éponine smiled brightly, giving Marius a sisterly kiss on the cheek. A few days ago, she would have hated to hear Marius call her a 'sister'. Now she felt as if a void in her heart had been filled. "If you ever need a place to run to… for better or for worse, I've got you, _Monsieur _Pontmercy."

Marius pulled Éponine in for a second hug and whispered, "And I've got you, _Mademoiselle_ Thénardier."

* * *

**A/N: What did you guys think? Please don't think badly of Marius! I just wanted to show a different side to him. Like Combeferre said in the story, Marius was passionate emotionally... and I think something like that could either be good or bad. I also felt like Eponine and Marius needed this moment. Now I think they will be closer than ever before... not in a romantic sense but their friendship will be much stronger from now on.**

**Just to let you guys know, if there is a story I am thinking about writing I'm going to put a brief summary of it on my profile. I'll try to mention them in updates but I feel as if I'm already making these author notes longer than necessary... *sheepish grin***

**P.S. - Anyone who guesses the song I reference in the last bit gets a shout-out and a cookie! (Hint: it's not a song from a musical)**


End file.
